usagidropfandomcom-20200222-history
Daikichi
Daikichi Kawachi '(河地 大吉 ''Kawachi Daikichi) is the man who took in Rin and looks after her after the death of her dad being Daikichi's grandfather. Appearance Daikichi is a very tall man. He has sharp black eyes and spiky short black hair. Daikichi shows few signs of aging, such has eye bags and sunken cheeks. He is often seen with casual clothes, but sometimes in his working clothes, obviously during working hours or when he has arrived from home. Personality With Rin living in his home, Daikichi quits smoking, cleans his house, and reluctantly cuts back on work hours. Despite his irresponsible lifestyle, Daikichi is a very hard worker and considered the best in his department. He is insecure about his style on raising Rin, considering him being single and doesn't have any single idea of what being a guardian nor a father would be. He always asks his co-workers or Yukari for guidance. Yumi Unita stated some events Daikichi faced when raising Rin were based on her personal experiences. Background Daikichi is a single 30-year-old man, living in a house owned by his grandfather on the father side and was given to him by Kenji-san because, it was stated that he 'didn't need it' and it would be much better for Daikichi to use it. Agreed. He adopted Rin when all of his relatives refused to take her in and was talking about having the child be put on a center. Rin was known as his grandfather, Souchi-san's child at the beginning of the series, however it was revealed that Souichi-san only adopted Rin which was no news to Daikichi when this was revealed by the near end of the series. He knew about it when he saw his grandfather's deed. Daikichi took care of Rin and tried to balance everything while having work. He had to change department so as to be able to take good care of Rin as Rin was only a kid back then. He had made friends with some of the fathers of the kids from the school where Rin goes and also met a woman named Yukari Nitani, a divorced mother who's son was a friend of Rin. He consulted Yukari-san or his co-workers with problems concerning Rin for he has no idea how to take good care of a child. He made good connection even to Kouki, Yukari-san's son. They were like father and son, and Kouki was also rooting for Daikichi to capture his mother's heart. Eventually Daikichi's feelings for Nitani-san progressed from desire to love. He confessed to Yukari who politely declined him although, it was hinted that she had same feelings as his. Later on the series it was revealed that Souichi-san, Daikichi's grandfather was actually not Rin's real father. Masako, open up this issue when Rin went to their residence and ask for if she'd be willing to listen to her troubles. Rin upon realizing she likes Daikichi not in a fatherly way, faced off some dilemmas and was eager to ask a guidance of someone other than the people too close to her, considering her relationship with Daikichi, she can't just open it to someone and especially not that easily to her known close relatives. Rin grew up living for Daikichi and Daikichi was the same. It was hinted that they're going to be married later on, for Daikichi mentioned her as "my bride" when he and Kouki were conversing. Rin also opened up that she wanted to have a child, their child and that she wanted their child to experience the joy and the feeling of being loved, just like how Daikichi cared for her. Relationships * 'Rin: '''After the death of his grandfather Daikichi decides to take care of Rin slowly beginning to have a closer and closer relationship with her. Rin enjoys spending time with Daikichi but tries to do things herself thinking she'll be a bother. Ten years into the future, when Rin is sixteen, she began to grow feelings for Daikichi who ultimately agrees to marry her once she graduates. She also mentions wanting to have Daikichi'child at the last chapter of the manga. * 'Yukari: As for Daikichi, he and Yukari always had feelings for each other, but in the past decade, both of them only remained a good friendship. However, one night, he eventually suggested to Yukari to live together with Kouki and Rin as a happy family. Although Yukari also desires the same thing, she fears Kouki might commit a terrible wrong-doing against Rin as she’s aware how much Kouki desires Rin; to avoid relationship complications and for the sake of her son and Rin, she regretfully refused Daikichi’s offer. Unfortunate for Daikichi, Yukari decided to define their relationship more clearly by dating another man and ultimately decided to marry her new boyfriend than to be with Daikichi. * Kouki: The two are rather close due to having Rin in common and the fact that Kouki is almost the spitting image of Daikichi when he was his age. Kouki even has a few familiar facial features with Daikichi despite not being blood-related. Kouki sees Daikichi as the father-figure he never had the feeling is mutual. Daikichi has also said that he trusts Kouki a great deal when it comes to protecting Rin, even though he can cause a lot of trouble. They often play video games together. Trivia * Daikichi is Japanese for "Great Luck" which he claims is the reason for his success at his older job. * He is insecure about his receding hairline and weight. * He shows a great resembalance to his deceased grandfather. * After he took in Rin, he completely stopped dating and smoking. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters